Tiny Toon Adventures Episode Guide and List
This is a list of all of the episodes in the television series Tiny Toon Adventures. Season 1 (1990) # The Looney Beginning 3/2/1990 # A Quack in the Quarks 3/9/1990 # The Wheel O' Comedy 3/16/1990 # Test Stress 3/23/1990 # The Buster Bunny Bunch 4/6/1990 # Her Wacky Highness 4/13/1990 # Journey to the Center of Acme Acres 4/20/1990 # Stuff that Goes Bump in the Night 4/27/1990 # It's Buster Bunny Time 5/4/1990 # Looking Out for the Little Guy 5/11/1990 # Starting from Scratch 5/18/1990 # Hare Raising Night 5/25/1990 # Furrball Follies 6/1/1990 # The Acme Acres Zone 6/8/1990 # Life in the 1990's 6/15/1990 # Rock 'N' Roar 6/22/1990 # Prom-ise Her Anything 7/3/1990 # Here Today, Gone Tomorrow 7/10/1990 # Cinemaniacs! 7/17/1990 # You Asked For It 7/24/1990 # Gang Busters 9/7/1990 # Citizen Max 9/14/1990 # Wake Up Call of the Wild 9/21/1990 # Buster and the Wolverine 9/28/1990 # You Asked For It, Part II 10/5/1990 # Hollywood Plucky 10/12/1990 # Europe in 30 Minutes 10/19/1990 # The Wacko World of Sports 10/26/1990 # Rainy Daze 11/2/1990 # Fields of Honey 11/9/1990 # Sawdust and Toonsil 11/16/1990 # Spring in Acme Acres 11/22/1990 # Psychic Fun-Omenon Day 12/6/1990 # The Wide World of Elmyra 12/7/1990 # A Ditch in Time 12/14/1990 # Animaniacs! 12/20/1990 # Career Oppor-Toon-ities 12/21/1990 Season 2 (1992) # Strange Tales of Weird Science # Inside Plucky Duck # The Acme Bowl # Dating, Acme Acres Style # Looniversity Daze # Best O' Plucky Duck Day # Hero Hamton # Whale's Tales # Ask Mr. Popular # Son of Looniversity Daze # Mr. Popular Rules of Cool # Fairy Tales for the 90's # Who Bopped Bugs Bunny? # Tiny Toons Music Television # The Return to the Acme Acres Zone # The Acme Home Shopping Show # Weirdest Story Ever Told # Viewer Mail Day # Son of the Wacko World of Sports # Pollution Solution # You Asked For It Again # Brave Tales of Real Rabbits # How Sweetie It Is # New Character Day # Hero Hamton # No Toon Is An Island # K-ACME TV # High Toon # Pledge Week # Going Places # Elephant Issues # Hog-Wild Hamton # Playtime Toons # Toon Physics # Acme Cable TV # Buster and Babs Go Hawaiian # Henny Youngman Day # Love Disconnection # Kon Ducki # Sepulveda Boulevard # Take Elmyra Please Season 3 (1992) # Thirteensomething # New Class Day # Fox Trot # What Makes Toon Tick # Flea For Your Life # The Return of Batduck # Toons Take Over # Toons from the Crypt # Two-Tone Town # Buster's Directorial Debut # Washingtoon # Toon TV # Grandma's Dead # Music Day # The Horror of Slumber Party Mountain # Sport Shorts # Weekday Afternoon Live # A Cat's Eye View # Best of Buster Day # It's a Wonderful Tiny Toons Christmas Special Movie 1992 *''Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Vacation'' (direct-to-video movie) (1992) Specials 1994-1995 *''Tiny Toons Spring Break Special'' (1994) *''Night Ghoulery'' (1995) Total Episodes: 99 Category:Tiny Toon Adventures episodes